


Red Rains Down

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Red Rains Down

Rick could not speak... it was too much for his brain to comprehend. Did this punk actually expect him to let him rape him, and... then, stay silent about it, as well as beg Negan to take him and leave Alexandria alone???? All that just to save his family? How was he supposed to answer Spencer? Could he possibly let his family die, though, and still get raped by this disgusting animal anyway, before he was killed by him!? He really didn't know if he could bear to go through 'it' again, though. He had almost committed suicide the last time, and Abraham wasn't here to save him this time. Rick didn't even realize tears were rolling down his cheeks, as he thought about the ultimatum he had been given by Spencer. 

"Always knew you were just a pussy." Spencer sneered, seeing Rick's tears. "But, I guess that's a yes. You are going to let me fuck that sweet ass of yours. Well, let's get on with it then." Spencer began to shed his clothes, and as soon as he was naked he crawled onto the bed, reaching out for Rick, pulling him into his arms. 

Rick came back to himself, when he felt Spencer's hands unfastening his jeans, and started to struggle. 

"No!... no, no, no... please..." Rick cried out, desperately. 

"What the fuck, man?" Spencer was surprised. "You already gave in. What are you trying to fight me for?" Spencer grabbed a hand full of Rick's curls, yanking his head back. But, as he looked at that beautiful face, tears streaming from gorgeous blue eyes, and pleading trembling lips that looked just delicious, he couldn't remember his anger, and could only focus on how wet those pretty pink lips were, and before he knew it his mouth was on Rick's, kissing him, devouring his sweet sweet mouth like he was starving; and he was. God, this was what he had been hungering for, since he met this man, he realized, now. He paid no attention to Rick's struggles, as he continued to kiss him, trying to taste more of his delicious mouth. 

'Rick... Rick... listen to me, babycakes... I'm here... I'm here for you... just like always. I will always be here for you, cowboy...' Rick could hear the familiar whisper in his ear, as he struggled against Spencer's kiss. He stopped struggling, trying to connect with Abraham... 

"That's better, baby," Spencer lifted his head, smiling. You just needed a little loving to settle you down, didn't you?" He bent down and enjoyed another nice long kiss, before he started to unfasten Rick's jeans again. 

Rick came back enough to realize what was happening, but before he could start to struggle again, he felt the large hands grip his shoulders, calming him, soothing him... 'Calm down, darlin'... Just lay back in my arms... I will be here for you. Stay with me... forget about that punk. He can never hurt you with me around... Remember, it's only your body he's taking ... your soul is with me... where he can't touch it. And, we are going to trick that fool... He can actually make it good for you, cowboy, if you let me help. I always wanted to make love to you, darlin'... you know that... and now I will, with his help, unknowingly, of course... just close your eyes, baby... and let me do all the work... trust me, darlin', I won't let him hurt you...' 

Spencer slid the jeans down Ricks thighs, noticing how soft his skin was. No wonder everyone was after him, with silky skin like this. It was amazing. He moved away from Rick to snag his own jeans, dragging the pocketknife from them, before dropping them back to the floor. He slid the knife between Rick's ankles, slicing the duct tape away, then, he pulled off the boots, before sliding the jeans down, and off those sexy bowlegs. He dropped the jeans and laid the knife down, running his hands up the smooth lean legs... 

'God... you have such soft legs... you didn't shave those just for me, did you, baby?' Abe chuckled. 'You know how I used to have Rosie shave my whole body down... smooth as a dolphin...' Abe's hands ran up his legs. 'Yeah, you are just as smooth, but I think you're just naturally that way, not that I'm complaining, or anything. You know I would want you even if you were some hairy beast, baby.' Abraham chuckled again... 'just shave all the hair off ya, is all.' 

"You really are pretty, Rick." Spencer breathed, trailing kisses up Rick's soft lean legs. "Man, are you pretty..." He gripped the boxers, dragging them down, tugging them away and out from under Rick's hips, down his thighs and off, dropping them carelessly to the floor, then running eager hands up those sleek thighs, following with his lips, leaving a wet trail upward. Then, he reached for the knife, sliding it under the t-shirt, slicing it open, to bare the body to his eyes...."so, so pretty..." his hands caressed the exposed flesh. 

'It's ok, darlin'. I'm right here. You are so beautiful... Always knew you would be... and so so sweet', Abe's lips closed gently around one of his nipples, sucking it into the warm wet moisture of his mouth, as big rough fingers rolled the other gently between calloused tips, sending shivers down Rick's spine, and a tingle through his body. 'You taste good, babe, just like french vanilla coffee whipped cream... my favorite taste, you know...' Abe spoke with his lips against Rick's nipple, the vibration of his voice, combined with the rough callouses of his other fingertips moving against Rick's other nipple caused pleasure to ripple through him, arching his body into the touch, unfamiliar, but so nice. Rick had never known it could be this good. With the Governor all he had felt was pain. But, Abraham was so different. Abe's teeth gently worried at his nipple, causing him to let out an involuntary moan, as he arched up again. Abe let out another chuckle, running his hot tongue lavishly over the pebbled nipple, before giving it a soft kiss. 'Don't worry, baby. I'll be real gentle. I won't hurt you, sweetheart... trust me...' 

"Oh, God...!" Spencer breathed, against Rick's hard nipple, licking it again, just to hear that soft sweet moan from those luscious lips "... you taste good... and you feel good, too... I never knew... I never knew... and, it's all for me, isn't it?" Spencer whispered, almost in awe... "I can't believe just how beautiful you are... and you are mine... mine...." Spencer's mouth moved to cover Rick's again, tasting, working his tongue deep inside that hot sweetness, savoring, enjoying, his hand sliding down, down those soft thighs, touching the cock, it's velvety softness beginning to grow firm in his hand, as he stroked it gently, then a little harder, until he brought it to full attention, with Rick squirming under him, moaning into his mouth. He was in heaven, he thought... 

'That feels good, doesn't it, baby. You feel good... so so good. Don't worry. You are going to feel wonderful. Just relax. Gonna loosen that tight little hole of yours up some. Want to make you feel, teach you what real pleasure is all about... wipe away all those bad memories and pain. Just trust me, sweetheart. Spread those legs a little bit... let me help you feel it... just a little more, honey... Thank you, baby...' Rick felt a hot wet tongue lick down his stomach, stopping to lick across the head of his cock, making it jump, and he let out a cry, when lips closed over it, sliding down it's length, holding it firm in his throat for a moment, before drawing back, only to repeat the slide down it's length once more, over and over, slowly, then faster, until Rick was pushing up into the hot wet heat, moaning helplessly. The hands came down, to hold his hips still, as Abe pulled off his aching hard member, chuckling. 'Hold on, cowboy,' he let out a husky amused growl... 

'We are just getting started. You ain't seen... or felt nothing, yet...' Abe's hands slid under Ricks ass lifting it up, as his face disappeared from view, his lips closing over Rick's balls, one then the other, sucking them into his mouth, savoring them a moment, then nosing them aside, as his tongue licked up Rick's crack, wetting it, several licks, then it pressed against his tight rosebud, coaxing it, as Rick suddenly tightened up, fear jolting up his spine, afraid, even though his body thrummed with pleasure... Rick started to struggle, trying to stop what was happening. 

'Baby... baby, come on... calm down... it's me, darling. Just Ole Abraham. You know I won't hurt you... never... never hurt you, cowboy... just gonna make you feel wonderful... Christmas...New Year's...and...the fucking... Forth of July... all wrapped up in one, honey...', each word was punctuated with a firm lick up Rick's crack. 'Hold on, baby. You are going to want to enjoy this...' Abe's tongue pushed inside him, suddenly, making him cry out, a muffled sob, passing his lips, as he gave himself up to his lover, letting Abe have the gift he wanted, his thighs falling open, as he gave himself over to the pleasure of that talanted tongue... 

Spencer couldn't believe what he was doing, but it all seemed to come so naturally to him, even though he'd never done it before. Oh, he had been with men before, but not like this... never like this. He couldn't believe he had just sucked Rick Grimes' cock, and loved it. He couldn't seem to get enough of the man... he was so delicious... Spencer pushed his tongue further into his tight asshole, making him squirm, and moan, and it was the sweetest sound. He wanted to hear more, wiggling his tongue inside that tight hole, enjoying another sweet moan... 

'Oh, darling. You are so damn sweet...' Abe slid a finger into Rick's wet hole, searching for... Rick cried out, pushing down on his finger hard... 'found it...' Abe stroked over the prostate again and again, adding fingers, until he had three going in and out easily, Rick's thighs open wide, his ass pushing against those fingers, whimpering and trembling with need. 'That's it, baby. We're ready for the finale, now.' Abe's hands lifted his legs up onto his shoulders, positioning his hard cock against Rick's loosened hole, and pushed. Rick cried out in pain, but Abe's mouth quickly came down on his, kissing him softly, as he eased into him, letting him stretch, until the whole hard length was deeply set, up inside that heated tight sheath. Rick whimpered a bit, as he eased in and out a few times. Then, he raked across the prostate, and Rick arched wildly, pushing against his cock. And, Abe knew he was ready, and began to thrust into him. He pushed deep into the eager body, that was arching up to meet each thrust, as he filled him again and again, mouth tight against the eager one under him, kissing him with a hunger, born from love... 

"Oh, baby." Spencer whispered against Rick's mouth. "God, you are amazing..." He pushed his length deep into that hot hole, feeling Rick arch up to meet him, his silky legs wrapped around Spencer's waist, heels digging into his ass, trying to push him in deeper. Spencer was totally in heaven. Now, he knew what it was like to make love to this man, and, he knew he was the first to enjoy this paradise. His hand reached down, capturing that hard velvety flesh, stroking it in time with his thrusts, loving the sounds Rick was making, whining moans, and gasps, into Spencer's mouth, exchanging hungry kisses, as Spencer thrust hard and deep up his ass... 

"....please... pl...please... please..." Rick begged against his mouth, until he felt his orgasn approaching, and began to thrust harder, until his cock emptied deep inside Rick, whose walls clenched hard on his cock, and Rick cried out, as his own orgasm took him... 

As both men came slowly back, lethagic... Spencer slowly pulled out of Rick, tucking the man into his arms, holding him in a close embrace, pressing soft kisses against those sweaty curls, over and over, reaching fingers down, to tilt Rick's head up, so he could enjoy sweet soft kisses from those luscious lips, the kiss deepening, gently. God, this man was amazing! Fuck, Negan! He didn't deserve this angel. Alexandria could go to hell, too. He was going to keep Rick for himself. It was what he deserved. Of course, he couldn't stay here... but it was ok for the night. He pressed Rick closer, holding his prize, as he drifted off to sleep. 

'Was that good for you, baby?' Abe whispered, holding him, kissing his curls. 'I promised you, didn't I? I'd never lie to you, cowboy. You forgot all those bad memories, didn't you, sweetheart... wiped that damn slate clean. Now, you might be a little sore later, but it'll just be a reminder of my love for you.' Abe tucked him close against his body. Go to sleep, darlin'. I'll watch over you...' His lips closed over Rick's for a tender kiss, before they drifted off to sleep. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Carol walked easily through the dark woods, confident. Years ago, she couldn't imagine doing anything like this. But, that had been a different person, someone she couldn't recognise in herself, now; hadn't been able to recognise in a long time, to be honest. She may have taken a break, but those feelings were all still inside her, the killer was never far from the surface, though she'd like to pretend that was not true. Just like these little forays back to Alexandria, checking on her family, that she kept secret from Morgan and King Ezekiel, that name brought a soft smile to her face, thinking of it's ridiculousness. 

But, the man made her feel things she'd almost forgotten, things that Daryl had stirred in her, at one time... but it was not to be. Daryl's heart beat for Rick, she knew, even though he'd never say a word. She couldn't believe Rick couldn't see the love shining out of those eyes, everytime he spoke to the man. Or, how Daryl's eyes followed him anytime he was near, eyes full of worship, ready to lay down his life for him. Rick never saw, but Carol had, and so she had backed off, even though Rick would never return the feelings Daryl had for him, thinking of Daryl as a brother, a replacement for Shane, a far better one than the original had been. 

She felt sorry for Daryl, that he would never have the relationship he deserved, having picked a hopeless cause. She knew Daryl would stay loyal to Rick, waiting forever for the man he would never have, surviving on the scraps Rick tossed his way... too bad... 

Carol suddenly noticed the car, sitting along the side of the road. That was new. This old cabin had been here a long time, nearly hidden from view on this back road. She passed it regularly on her trips to Alexandria, had even stayed there at night once. But, who could have come out here at night, and what business were they up to, surely, nothing good. She didn't think it was anyone from that Saviors group. They had no reason to sneak around in the dark. They didn't hide what evil they were up to, unafraid of anyone they encountered, bold as brass, with that peacock they had leading them, a man she understood but couldn't find it in herself to forgive, for the family he'd taken from them... 

Yeah, she still thought of the group as her family, even if she was apart from them. It was what she needed for the time being, though she made these trips back to check on them, silently in the cover of darkness. This would always be her family, and she was especially close to Daryl and Rick, even though she had fallen out with Rick once. It was because the man had been too good. He had learned though. And, now, it was she who questioned herself, even though Rick never did, anymore. She knew he held her in the highest regard, now, just as she did him. That's why she snuck back, to check on her group, her family, and their fearless leader. But, at the moment, she was curious about this vehicle and this cabin, as she crept up to it.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as Michonne woke, reaching out for Rick, but finding an empty space where he should be laying. She couldn't believe he was up before her, and wondered why he hadn't woke her. She had even slept through his coming to bed last night, which was surprising. She rolled over to see his empty side of the bed, and realized something strange... the indentation of his body was missing. Rick hadn't slept in the bed, at all. She sat up quickly, pulling her clothes on, worried about her husband. She went in search of the missing man, heading to the pantry, first, where he had been doing the inventory the night before. Her alarm reached a higher level when she found the door open and unlocked. Rick would never be so careless. Her heart was beating wildly, as she headed over to wake Daryl, hoping he could help her. Rick was missing, and that was a bad thing. 

Within fifteen minutes, all of their group had gathered in the Grimes' living room, to decide what to do. It was agreed that they would search Alexandria, uncaring about waking it's citizens from sound sleep. It was a quick search. An hour later, it was discovered that Spencer and a vehicle were also missing. Now, they were panicked. They usually didn't worry about Rick, knowing he could take care of himself against any of the Alexandrians. But, Spencer wasn't of a right mind, blaming Rick for everything that had gone wrong in Alexandria since his group arrived there. He could have caught Rick unawares. Now, they were all afraid of what he could do to their leader. They had all geared up to go searching for the missing pair, when the sound of approaching vehicles was heard. They knew who it was, though Negan was way too early. He must have headed for Alexandria while it was still dark outside... but why? The familiar rapping on the gate sounded before they could ponder on the question for any length of time.


End file.
